Dear Uncle
by SiiAh
Summary: Zuko just writing a letter to Uncle, while he watches someone spy on him. [ZK, oneshot]


READ THIS!------- 

Ok this one is a oneshot. I think... 

I've been grounded off the computer, but I still went on. I got caught though, and took it away from me... :( then whenI got it back, all the fucking memory was erased! 

So all my stories that I have been working on was gone. 

Plus, someone flamed one of my stories, GUARDIAN ANGEL, telling me about god is not a she, and telling me this crap about ppl having different religons,and mademe more madder! So I have to start over, a new chapter on that one. 

To calm my nerves I deleted the flame with fury! HA!Take that! And I also wrote this, so enjoy plz. I'll get my other stories up soon... 

_-_

_Dear Uncle,_

_I'm here right now, in the middle of the forest. The ship's out on the beach and I am here writing you a letter. This letter is for you because you told me to write it for you. So I'm here now Uncle, writing you a letter because you told me to. And everyone is probably thinking, why is Zuko laying next to a tree writing a letter to his Uncle, when he could just walk a couple of yards to talk to him? And once again, you told me to, and you made the crew drag me out here to do so. You also told me if I didn't do this, many bad things would happen. I do not know what you can do Uncle, but seeing as you can make the crew drag me here, then I really don't want to know._

_Uncle, I need to inform you that I am not stressed and in need of writing my emotions down! And tea won't calm me down! So why am I writing this? Because I guess you really care for me, you want the best for me, and if this is what you think would be good for me…then fine. Well, this will be over soon. I am not going to waste my time writing this stupid thing. I need to capture the Avatar and I know he is here somewhere on this island. Once I'm done this, I'm going to search the whole area. But I have to wait till morning, 2 powerful waterbenders (plus airbending and beginning earthbending), at night, most likely next to water and earth—would probably not be a wise choice. I have determination but I also have logic. Hope you know that Uncle._

_I also hope that father would be proud when I bring home the Avatar, and I would be back to my throne. And when I do…maybe my father will think highly of me, not just a worthless dishonorable son…_

Zuko sighed, re-reading his last sentence.

Why couldn't life be fair? That was a question no one could answer.

Zuko shifted his eyes to the stream of water flowing peacefully. It kept going, never stopping, just like himself. He was just going to keep going, over and over again trying to capture the Avatar; trying to regain his honor. It would only stop when someone blocked it.

Well, no one was going to stop him, he would capture the Avatar…

After mindless thinking, blankly staring at the stream, he suddenly heard shuffling in the bushes across the stream. Seeing a blue clad figure dart in the bushes, his suspicions and curiosity rose. Pretending to be reading the piece of parchment, his eyes were focused on the bushes. And that was when he saw her.

'That water witch!'

Zuko's first intention was to get up and attack her. But it was immediately rejected seeing how she was a master waterbender, under the moon, and next to rushing water. Zuko would have to deal with her later, hopefully she wouldn't go warn her friends…but he'd be ready when she left.

_Well that water wench is here. I probably can beat her right now, but seeing as she is a master and next to her element, and under her power source, it would be unlikely. I'll just wait until she leaves, then I'll go to the ship to maybe try to catch a sight of that giant buffalo flying away. _

—_She's watching me suspiciously, maybe wondering why I'm out here writing on a stupid paper. You can tell by her eyes, they make you see every emotion. Her eyes are sort of pretty. It looks like a never-ending deep pool of water. And her skin looks soft as a light brown flower petal. Or like silk… And her—_

Zuko immediately stopped writing. Re-reading what he had just wrote, his eyes widened.

'NO. NO. I did not just write that! Why-How-Ugh!

_Uncle I can assure you that, that was not what I had just wrote. Someone took the paper and wrote that, not me. It wasn't me. How could I think a peasant is pretty like that!_

_Ugh…_

—_Ok back to where I was. Wait, I don't know where I was. Whatever. Well, I will make sure I will capture the Avatar this morning. That water wench will not stand a chance, and that so-called warrior. They look to be brother and sister. Except that the girl would be more highly than him. I mean she has power and determination. Especially at the North Pole a while ago. She almost beat me! _

_Well not this time, she has a lot of strength, I give her that, but I bet I could beat her. Last time we were surrounded by water, under the moon, and I was worn out. An outmatched battle, if it wasn't for the sun…well, I wouldn't have won. Her brother—_

_Her brother is a hog-monkey compared to her. Heh…_

_And that necklace, she seemed very fond of it. I think it was her mother's or something. She has it on right now. I presume the Avatar gave it to her. Whatever. That plan didn't work. It seemed so long ago since that happened…_

Zuko paused, thinking he was getting off track. He shook his head, and let out a agitated groan.

_Why am I writing about this peasant? _

'Maybe the fact that she is still watching me…'

…_The peasant is still watching me. She looks sort of cute when she's curious, she looks like she just wants to come over here and ask me what I'm doing. And she looks like she's thinking about something; she looks fazed. Wonder why. She should be scared that her enemy is here and she is in danger. Guess she has guts to be still standing there._

_Ha, she doesn't know that I can see her. _

Zuko smirked. His eyes once again shifted to her, only to see her move a little closer. Hearing a twig snap, Zuko pretended not to hear it, and mentally snickered when her face went red.

_I wonder how old she is…probably 12. Ha. Anyone could tell the Avatar has a crush on that girl. Pity. Wait, no, she looks older. Like 13…no 14? 15? Yes...She—_

_15!_

_But I'm 16, there's no way she's a year younger than me! _

It was true; the girl looked to be nearing 15, or already is. She's changed since the last time Zuko really met her, body and personality. Which brought Zuko dumbfounded for a moment. But he quickly snapped out of it.

_Whatever. _

_Heh, her face is still a little red from snapping that twig. She looks cute like that too. _

Zuko once again stopped writing. He almost let go of the ink feather. What was he writing! And this was going to Uncle!

Zuko groaned.

For the love of…

_I really don't know why I'm writing this. Maybe it's hormones. Or something. Once again, why would I think a water peasant is cute?_

'Well she is…NO! Ugh…something is wrong with me…'

_Something is wrong with me. That beautiful (A/N lol, Zuko didn't know he wrote beautiful! Sorry if he seems OC, he's hard!) water peasant is getting on my nerves. _

_I'm getting distracted. I don't even know what I'm writing. _

Zuko sighed, he really didn't know. Right now he was forgetting this was going to his Uncle.

_I mean why would I think she's cute? She's the friend of the Avatar, the enemy who made my life harder than it is. And yet here I am thinking she is cute. _

_This is so confusing. _

Zuko turned his gaze to the girl hiding behind a tree, poking her head out, watching him.

'How long will she stay there?'

_The girl looks different this time…what is…?_

_Oh her hair._

_The girl's hair is down, not braided like it usually is. I like it down, she looks older and prettier. She reminds me of mother. Why? I don't know. They look totally different, but so much alike._

_I wonder if she smells like mother too. Jasmine, ivory, spices, and vanilla. That's what I remember of her. And my enemy reminds me of her…?_

_Well, my mother was beautiful. It's not a opinion of someone, it was a fact. I just wish she didn't die. _

For some reason, Zuko's hate for the girl lessened. And for once when he looked at her, she didn't remind him of the Avatar—she reminded him of his mother. Not an enemy, not an ally either. But a love he once had for his mother. He felt himself being dawn to her, like he just wanted to hold her just like he did to his mother. She looked so open, like you could do whatever you wanted and she wouldn't care.

Zuko closed his eyes, and breathed a sigh.

_That girl is beautiful, just like my mother. She is sweet and tender, like mother, even though I don't know her. And now if anything happens to her, it would be like losing mother again. I don't know why but…_

—_I think I love her. _

Zuko looked sadly at his writing, frowning deeper than ever. He forgot about the Avatar. He forgot about himself. He was just being how he used to be—feeling his emotions that he always locked up. He felt like he was young again with no scar to remind him of his awful past.

Yes he didn't even know the girl, and barely talked to her. Yes, she was his enemy and he fought her. But out of nowhere he loved her. It wasn't true love, but it was a caring love and admiration. It wasn't lustful, it was just a peaceful sweet one. That girl was so much like the one he loved and cared about, he couldn't help but love her.

Once again, he shifted his eyes to where the girl was at, but she was gone.

"Zuko?"

Zuko's head jerked up. Back to reality.

"What?" Zuko droned.

"I was just wondering if you were done your letter. I hope you wrote it." His Uncle stroked his beard and leaned over to the parchment, only to find a whole jumble of letters. "Oh, well I see that you have."

Iroh smiled and Zuko held the paper away from the world viewing it. "I'm almost done Uncle, I'll come back to the ship in a little while."

"If you say so…"

Zuko rubbed his eyes tiredly, groaning, while hearing his Uncle's footsteps fade away. After he was finished, he eyed the paper menacingly, reading the last lines.

…

Well that's a surprise.

No way Zuko was going to give his Uncle this. He'd rather give it to that water witch! Anything could be better than Uncle and nephew 'talk'. Oh no, not that again.

Zuko crumbled it suddenly, and stood up. Eying the stream, he tossed it at the stream.

'It would be all smudged up before anyone read that…plus, I didn't write my name.'

Zuko smirked and took one last look at the place the girl used to hide, then set his direction back to the ship thinking of a lie to tell his Uncle about the lost letter.

He still couldn't believe he wrote that he liked that girl, ha. That would be in a million years.

But deep, deep down, Zuko knew that, that was a lie.

-

Katara waited to long to see what that Prince was up too. She needed her bath. Now. She could check up on him later. So she left.

Following the long path down the stream, away from the Prince to see, she found a spot to take her midnight bath. Sighing, she quickly tore her clothes off, and jumped into the stream. It was a bit too cold for her taste, but it would have to do. It was practically the only water on the whole island, beside the one they camped next to. But she was not going to bathe in front of them!

So she sneaked off when they were sleeping to find a source of water, and then she finds the stupid Prince writing something!

She would've warned her friends, but they would ask her what she was up too (she didn't want to tell them about her midnight baths, or her brother would turn sexist and say that she can't be wandering alone at night…), and also she wanted to see what that Prince was doing. But seeing as he was just sitting there the whole time, she left impatient. Whatever…

'I have to make this bath a quick one or-'

Something caught her attention.

'A crumbled paper?'

A crumbled paper was flouting above the stream, gleefully making its way to nowhere. Curious, Katara grabbed it when it went by her, and opened it up. It was a little smudged but still readable.

So, she read it.

-

Tell me what you think. I dont no if i should continue it, and sorry if Zuko was OC. But he's hard to make him love someone in a oneshot thing!


End file.
